


looks like i'm goin' for a swim

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enabler Hirugami Sachiro, Fluff, Hoshigao Week 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nationals, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Everything about Korai was presented as a challenge to Gao and he was never one to back down from a challenge or to ignore something that wasn’t boring.Day 1 - "Do not do it/Forbidden"
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	looks like i'm goin' for a swim

**Author's Note:**

> sorry hko and hgo it had to be done

“Gao… Do not do it… There is still time to go back on this!” warned Korai, squirming in Gao’s hold. Gao suppressed a laugh as he hears Sachiro’s wheezing laughter behind them and ignore his boyfriend as he approaches the edge of the hotel pool. He turns to Sachiro and gives a bright grin as the other boy held up his phone, flash on as he was recording what was going to happen.

The three of them found themselves all alone in the pool of the hotel they had been staying at for Nationals this year. It had all started with Sachiro teasing Korai about how easy it had been to pick him up singlehanded during the interview.

“Really, Korai-kun. You weigh like a bundle of grapes,” Sachiro had said as he delicately ate the bowl of rice in front of him. He didn’t even look at Korai as he said it, knowing his dismissive demeanor would be enough to rile up the other. Gao sat down and slung an arm around the back of Korai’s seat, leaning forward as he rested his head on the top of Korai’s spiky hair.

“You know he’s right, Korai. I bet even a middle schooler could pick you up at this point,” Gao could practically see the steam coming out of Korai’s ears and he nonchalantly started eating his rice. “I could probably just throw you into the pool and you’d instantly just float like a leaf,”

“I’d like to see you try!” Korai exclaimed, only to get shushed by Suwa. “I’m way faster than you, you wouldn’t even be able to catch me! There’s no way you could possibly do that!” challenged Korai, eyes burning with determination. Everything about Korai was presented as a challenge to Gao and he was never one to back down from a challenge or to ignore something that wasn’t boring.

“Bet,” he smirked, before turning to his food. Korai let out a ‘humph!’ before continuing swallowing his food whole. Gao ignored the other two as Sachiro continued to tease Korai, calling him a ‘seagull’ only for Korai to squawk, food flying out of his mouth, earning a chorus of disgusted noises.

It had been actually really easy to get this far, he thinks, as he positions himself at the edge of the pool, his boyfriend trying to choke him as he gets ready to throw him into the pool. Sachiro was always willing to clown on his best friend and Bessho, truly his senpai’s kouhai, seemed to thrive off the same chaos Sachiro did. It was easy to ask the first year to cover for them, a smile gracing his face as he gave them a thumbs up. It also helped that Korai was a deep sleeper and tended to attach himself to Gao in his sleep like a koala. They were just lucky enough that Korai had only woken up when they were already walking out into the pool. Gao had slammed his head on the top of the door because he had forgotten to duck and the pained hiss as well as jolt coupled with Sachiro’s loud cackling had roused his boyfriend.

“Wh—” Korai blinked, looking around before he saw the pool and instantly froze. He stared at the pool with wide eyes, then to Gao, then to Sachiro, and then back to Gao before he let out a deafening shriek and started scrambling and wriggling.

Korai scratched at his arm and even bit his ear, trying to reach his eyes to probably claw out but Gao kept him well away. “Forbidden!! I swear Gao if you throw me in, we’re breaking up!” screamed Korai before he turned to Sachiro. “Stop recording!! Sachiro, stop fucking laughing I _swear I will—"_

Gao picked Korai up, throwing him in a fireman carry and grinned down at him. “Nah, you love me too much to break up with me!” he grinned. Korai glared at him, about to say something when the two heard a sigh.

“This is taking too long. Not even sorry Gao, I need entertainment.” Gao suddenly felt a hard push against his back, and he stumbled, tripping over the pool border.

“ _Fuck!”_

_“Sachiro!”_

The water was absolutely freezing, and he felt Korai kick him off as they both resurfaced, breathing in the air as they heard Sachiro’s mad laughter. Sachiro grinned at the two, waving his phone, a safe distance away.

“Thanks for the video, you guys. Oh, by the way, we didn’t bring any towels. Have fun love birds!” Sachiro gave a little wave, before he entered the hotel again, not bothering to look back. They remained in the water, slack-jawed, and watching Sachiro’s retreating back.

Gao looked down at his boyfriend, the other already glaring at him. “This is your fault,” he accused, stare absolutely burning. Gao swore he could feel the water temperature rise. He gave a nervous laugh, slowly swimming to the side.

“I love you, Korai,” he tried, a weak smile on his lips. Korai’s eyes narrowed before he lunged at Gao, and Gao let out a definitely manly and deep yell, despite whatever Korai would have you believe.

They would get back at Sachiro for this later, they swear.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)


End file.
